


Let Me Die Trying

by hqkags



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Maybe a happy ending?, Mostly all the characters show up towards the end, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Original Character(s), Possible Character Death, Probably an Open Ending?, Some might show up sooner, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqkags/pseuds/hqkags
Summary: Keith knew what his job was, he understood what he had to do in order to please the big boss. He knew what would happen if he didn’t do his job right, and he knew what would happen if he did do it right. Keith never had a problem with accomplishing his assigned task, he never had a problem manipulating the poor souls that got sucked into limbo.Hell, he was one of those souls not so long ago. Of course, his own companion wasn’t so successful in pushing him along, resulting in this vague job he now had. This didn’t bother him though, it’s not like he remembered his life or how he got trapped in limbo. In fact, he kind of loved what he did, he never screwed up a task, he always finished on time and he always got his reward.That was until Lance came along.





	Let Me Die Trying

**Author's Note:**

> Okie Dokie, hi! So I just want to quickly put out there that this is an AU of Voltron: Legendary Defender. In this world, limbo is a place no one has heard of, and humans (usually young adults) are sent to limbo, for reasons unknown ;). All the "angels" in limbo, were humans at one point in time, and all humans sent to limbo can sometimes feel and hear what is happening in their world. However, they have no clue how they got to limbo, what it is or any really important memories of their life. For the angels, they also have no idea how they got to limbo, they just know they were granted this job and limbo eventually encompasses their mind. 
> 
> Now another little side note, I just want to apologize now, if any Voltron characters are depicted in a, not really negative, but not their normal way. If any characters do come off in a negative light, it is not how I feel about the character, it is just for the story! That is all, yall can read the first chapter now lmao

Lance could feel the ground underneath him, his brain working quickly to figure out what the surface was. It wasn't soft enough to be comfortable, but it's wasn't hard enough to be completely uncomfortable either. In fact, it kind of tickled. Something about the surface underneath Lance tickled his tan skin but for some odd reason Lance couldn’t think of what it could be. It wasn't until his brain ultimately connected the idea of grass to his curiosity, that Lance finally opened his eyes.

At first, it was hard to see. The darkness around him was unwelcoming until his vision focused on the stars above. Millions upon millions blinked down at Lance, his eyebrows knitting together as he had never seen so many stars before. Looking elsewhere from the stars, the boy's eyes adjusted to the darkness, making out that he was in a field and he was indeed on grass. The grass stood tall, a couple of feet in the air, protecting Lance from everything around him.

The air was crisp, his nose slightly cold and runny as the grass blades danced around him, a chill running down his spine. He slowly sat up, Lance's head spinning which only made the boy nauseous. His vision grew cloudy, almost teary, the pounding in his head intensifying. His breathing was labored heavily, his eyes squeezing shut as he prayed the feeling would pass quickly. Lance forced his eyes open quickly deciding that distracting himself would make him feel better. Squinting slightly, Lance allowed himself to focus on his surroundings rather than the immense discomfort his body felt. Once noticing just how tall the grass was around him, the boy slowly moved his head, the nausea coming up again. The boy let out a loud groan, almost a whimper before shutting his eyes once again.

The discomfort passed once again, the boy being careful this time, only allowing his eyes to search the environment. He touched the ground softly, placing his hands next to his hips to try to stand. There was a sudden pain that shot through his palms, the boy wincing as he quickly shied away from putting any more pressure. Moving his hands to examine them, he crinkled his brows together, finding nothing on his palms that could have caused the pain. It had felt like glass shards were stuck in his palms, but his fingers could only feel smooth skin as the traced the surface.

_"He's awake."_

The faint whisper by the boy's ear caused his stomach to churn, his head whipping to the sound of the noise as panic rose quickly. The sudden movement sent a loud ringing through his ears as his head seemed to have his heart in there as well as the loud thumping pained him. He moved fast when grabbing his head, his eyes squeezing tight as he sobbed loudly. The faint whisper had become the least of his worries as his body continued to grow in pain, the sudden want for death growing along with the pain. 

The instant the thought had bounced in his troubled mind, the horrific pain came to an abrupt stop. The boy opened his eyes slowly, growing concerned with how quickly it had all gone away. His eyes adjusted to the suddenly darker environment, blinking quickly as he stared at the figure just a few feet away from him. 

He was once alone in the large field, but the figure was sitting at the end of his long legs, two unnaturally silver eyes staring into his own eyes. The boy was frozen with fear. It was impossible for the figure to be there when it wasn't just a few seconds ago. Lance was sure he would have heard the person arrive, at least hear the person sit in front of him.

Under the figure's large silver eyes were freckles that were scattered across it's under eyes and nose. However, they weren't normal freckles and were shining a bright red, illuminating the figure's nose and eyes just a tad. The figure moved closer, placing its hands on Lance's legs as it came closer to the boy.

"Ouch." Lance suddenly yelped, yanking his legs away from the thing in front as him, another wave of pain rushing throughout his body as he did so. Another whimper fell from his lips as he shut his eyes tight, praying the pain and the figure would be gone soon.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you or hurt you." The figure suddenly said Lance's blue eyes shot open at the voice. The figure had to be a boy, as there was no way that voice belonged to a female. The Cuban boy stared wide-eyed as the boy's facial features could now be seen clearly, the figure had now moved to almost sitting in the boy's lap.

"Are you in pain?" The boy asked, remaining on his knees to avoid putting any pressure on the other boy's lap. Lance didn't know what had come over him, as his heart raced in his chest and his body began burning up.

Lance had wanted to answer no, but for some odd reason, he gently nodded. He was still in a great amount of pain and the new change of body heat had to be from that, at least that is what he thought it was from.

"Can I help you with that?”

Again Lance wanted to say no but found himself nodding slowly, never once looking away from the other boy's unnatural eyes. The boy was probably bigger in build then Lance, actually he probably wasn’t even that bigger than Lance and maybe would’ve been the same height as him. It was odd for Lance to even think that the figure might’ve been a female, but I guess he would just have to blame it on how dark it was despite the many stars.

The boy moved closer to Lance, the tan boy breathing quickly as the silvered eyed boy grabbed his face softly. Lance wanted to move, he wanted to pull away from — whatever it was. At least shove the thing away, but couldn't and allowed the creature to move closer.

Suddenly Lance's lips were in full contact with the thing's, making the boy lose his breath completely. Lance's eyes widened, his heart racing faster in his chest from the other's soft lips. The figure pulled back almost as quickly as he had made the contact, a small smile on his lips. 

"Better?" Lance stared at the boy, confused by the small action, his face still in the dark-haired boy's hands. Lance didn't answer for some time, oblivious to the boy growing amused by his red face and warm skin. Finally, he nodded the best he could, no longer feeling any discomfort in any part of his body.

”Good, are you ready to stand?"

Lance was still taken aback by the boy kissing him, not even realizing he had leaned off his knees and gently sat on the Cuban's legs. It wasn't really a kiss, Lance thought and was right to think so, because it wasn't really. They really just had pressed their lips together like they were kids who didn't completely understand what a kiss really was. Lance knew what a kiss was, and that was definitely not a kiss. But he did have something sweet on his lips that seeped in, an unusual feeling that made him want to experience it again. 

"Hey," The boy said snapping his fingers in front of Lance's dazed face, "Are you okay? Can you even hear me?" The boy's tone was different suddenly, not as gentle as before and now that Lance really saw his face again, he didn't look too pleased or gentle like before. Still a breathtaking sight, but it was no way similar to the kind expression he wore previously.

"Yes." Lance choked out, jumping slightly by his own voice. It was hoarse, similar to his voice when he woke up or when he had fallen ill. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"Why is it always the same questions?" The boy huffed quietly, Lance completely missing the boy's annoyed tone. He swiftly got off Lance and stood, extending his hand out to help the other up. "Can you walk? We probably should walk and talk, it's best to get inside as soon as possible. We can't stay out here for too long."

”Stay where?" Lance questioned grabbing ahold of the boy's hand, allowing him to pull him up off the ground.

"Walk and talk Lance." He demanded, walking ahead of the lanky boy.

"How do you know my name?"

Keith stopped in his tracks, shutting his eyes tightly. This was the first slip up he would have, his heart pounding in his chest at the realization. He knew he wasn't supposed to let on that he knew more about the people who were trapped, he knew it was a rule and he knew he would have to suffer the consequences if he were to be caught.

"I'll explain later." Keith let out through his teeth, beginning to move again. He heard Lance sigh shakily before his footsteps followed behind him. Keith tried to disregard the odd feeling in his stomach, but he couldn't stop thinking about the boy following close behind. He had never felt odd about the souls in limbo, never really felt uneasy about handling them. That was until Lance of course. Keith's palms burned from holding the boy's face, his lips tingling from barely touching the other's.

Keith felt uneasy with Lance, and he wanted him gone as soon as possible. He didn't want to play into the sweet act; he didn't want to try to seduce the boy into trusting him. He wanted Lance out of this realm and wanted to never feel, however, he felt again. Keith especially did not ever want to touch him again in fear that his body would react foolishly again. He had suddenly made a plan to be cold to Lance, hoping that would cause the boy to want to leave and would run towards Keith's goal instead of building up to it. Keith could rush the two-week process, he knew it might get him into a little bit of trouble but that was better than being with Lance for a long period of time. Time in this world did seem to pass slower than other worlds. At least from what Keith could vaguely remember.

"Hey, where are we even going?"

Keith was too busy in his own head to even hear Lance.

"Hey, I thought you said we were walking and talking," Lance interjected, grabbing onto Keith's arm. Keith flinched away, jerking his arm free quicker than Lance had thought anyone could ever do.

”I'm sorry, I didn't know how else to get your attention."

Keith's forearm burned where Lance grabbed him. The dark-haired boy eyeing the lanky boy up and down before facing away from him. 

"We're almost there, just keep moving."

Keith didn’t know why his arm suddenly felt so warm, he didn’t know why he felt upset when seeing the boys concerned face just a moment ago and Keith despised that. But this wasn’t the appropriate time for Keith to just stand there, lost in his thoughts so he kept moving. He didn’t bother glancing back at Lance, the boy’s footsteps were loud on the ground, and his breathing was louder in the silent night. Looking quickly at the sky, Keith bit the inside of his cheek as he quickly began picking up his pace almost wanting to run. But he couldn’t run because he couldn’t leave Lance behind and didn't know how Lance would react to Keith taking off. 

Keith glanced up at the sky again, the line of stars getting uncomfortably close to the large moon. He had hoped the boy following quickly behind hadn't realized the visible change in the sky, as Keith stopped in his tracks. Taking a deep breath as Lance stumbled behind him, he didn't even bother turning as he gripped the boy's wrist, turning their speed walk into a run. Keith heard Lance curse loudly behind him, his long legs must've stumbled together before finding a way to follow Keith's strides. But it didn’t matter that Lance needed a second to keep up with Keith because Keith could see exactly what he was running towards and he needed to get there quicker.

Keith shot another glance to the sky, his chest tightening as the sky was undoubtedly losing all of its stars into the large moon. His eyes fixed on the small shed not too far from them now as they ran for it. Once getting to the shed, Keith struggled with the door, as Lance struggled to catch his breath. Keith should’ve timed meeting Lance right, he knew he should’ve gone to the boy sooner but for some reason, Keith’s whole day just felt off. 

“That door is tiny.” Lance had said, his voice strained as he peaked around Keith. 

“It’s not that tiny. We’ll fit, just get on your knees.” 

“Huh?!” 

“Like if you have to crawl in! Or better yet just sit,” Keith explained as he pried the door open, looking at Lance. The boy behind him was clearly in pain; the running must have triggered something in him, and Keith knew he had to help him but he also needed Lance to get in the damn shed before it was too late. “Sit. Like you’re going down a slide.” 

Lance looked at the boy in front of him, clearly confused by how panicky and oddly enough, forceful tone but he listened. He sat in the doorway, looking inside but he could see nothing as it was pitch black. The boy behind him nudged Lance through, Lance shrieking loudly as he shot down what felt like a slide. He was going pretty fast, a lot faster than he expected and was getting closer to the light at the end of the very dark tunnel? _Was this even considered a tunnel?_

Lance hit the bottom of the slide, suddenly in a lit underground room, his butt hitting a cushioned surface. A pair of hands grabbed for him, yanking the boy up to his feet as the boy who had led him here came crashing in. Lance finally looked at whoever was gripping his arms tightly. It was a girl who was taller than Lance, with darker hair than both boys and her crystalized freckles were a dark orange and covered more of her face. She had the same unnaturally silver eyes. 

“You good?” She asked, looking past Lance and over at the boy who was moving behind him. He turned his head back, trying to look at the boy, Lance feeling uncomfortable with this random girl and would rather be with the guy who brought him here; even if he knew nothing about him. 

“Yeah yeah, I’m fine. You can let go of him now.” 

The girl looked back over at Lance, the blue-eyed boy tensing slightly as she laughed nervously and let him go. 

“You okay Lance?” There was a hand placed on Lance’s shoulder causing the boy to jump in surprise only to relax when looking at the boy again. Lance tried to respond with a slight nod, but the pain he had begun to feel again during the run had finally started to become unbearable. The dark-haired boy smiled slightly at Lance before taking his wrist carefully, guiding him away from the entrance and to a small makeshift bed of blankets. 

“Sit.” 

“Are you going to kiss me again?” Lance blurted out, unable to stop his words that he wanted to keep as thoughts. It was the first time Lance had seen or heard the boy laugh, it wasn’t much but it still sent a chill down Lance’s spin. “Uh sorry, I don’t know why I said that out loud.” 

“It’s okay Lance, just sit.” 

“I don’t know your name.” Again another blurted thought that Lance didn’t really want to slip out but at least this one was one he didn’t feel embarrassed to say. “I uh, you know my name. It’s only fair I know yours.” 

“Yeah, I suppose that is fair. It’s Keith, now will you please sit down for me?” 

Keith. Not what Lance was expecting, he’d never met anyone named Keith but he liked it. He smiled at Keith trying to sit down without causing any more pain to surge through his body. Keith kneeled in front of Lance, shifting uncomfortably in front of him. 

Lance waited anxiously for Keith to lean forward, and if he was honest with himself, he wasn’t exactly sure why. It's not like Lance wanted Keith to kiss him, but he wanted to have that sweet taste in his mouth that somehow magically made all his pain go away. But Keith wasn’t leaning forward, in fact, he looked upset like he didn’t want to be near Lance. So when Keith grabbed Lance’s cheeks with his left hand, using his thumb and middle finger to push his cheeks inward, his lips parting slightly Lance wasn’t that surprised. He was surprised by how every bone and muscle in his body ached more at the slight pressure on his face and he was most definitely surprised by the tears that fell from his eyes. 

Lance wanted to ask what Keith was doing, he wanted to ask him to stop what he was doing, but Keith was leaning forward with his own lips parted now. Keith’s eyes met Lance’s before Lance felt Keith’s breath close to his face, his eyes trailing down to his mouth. Lance watched as a red fog was flowing from Keith’s to his own mouth, the red smoke making Lance’s parted lips wet as the smoke turned into a liquid at contact. Keith pulled back from Lance, dropping his hand as Lance cautiously pulled his bottom lip into his mouth with his top lip, his body relaxing when he tasted that same sweet flavor as before. 

“Feel better?” 

“Mhm.” 

“What the fuck was that?!” The girl’s loud voice scared Lance, both boys snapping their attention the tall girl. Keith shook his head quickly at her, before turning back to face Lance. 

“You need to get some rest.” Keith was pushing Lance to lay down, Lance trying to push Keith’s hands away from him.” 

“I’m not tired. I need to know where I am.” 

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow.” 

“No. We’ll talk about it now,” Lance argued, grabbing Keith’s wrist as he continued to try to push him to lay down. Keith narrowed his eyes at Lance, the tan boy chuckling nervously as he dropped his hand quickly before laying down. It wasn’t so much of a scary look but somehow Lance understood that he had to listen to Keith. 

“I guess I am sort of tired. Promise me we'll talk about it tomorrow dude?” 

“Yeah, I promise. Just get some rest.” 

Keith watched as Lance nodded in response before the boy closed his eyes and soon began to snore softly. Keith took a deep breath, turning his head to look over at his friend, who was standing with her arms crossed against her chest like an angry mom. 

“I know, I know. I can explain, I think?”

**Author's Note:**

> So that's the end of chapter 1! I hope you liked it enough to want to stick around? It's taken me quite a while to work up the courage to post this but I'm glad its out there now! If you have any constructive criticism please leave a comment so I can better my writing! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon :) 
> 
> If you have any questions about anything regarding the story, or the characters I'll be answering comments but if I am not answering quick enough please feel free to ask on my Instagram (@hq.kags) I'll probably have a highlight for this fic soon!


End file.
